


Sexy Devil

by Chaiwith4sugars



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward, College, Cute, Drunken Mistakes, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Hot, M/M, One Night Stand, Party, Wings, almost fuck, carry on, drunk, frat house, hookup, kiss, post breakup, simon and baz - Freeform, spells, vampire, wayward son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaiwith4sugars/pseuds/Chaiwith4sugars
Summary: Simon finally agrees to go to a Halloween party with Penny. He decides he would have fun and forget about his stupid wings, his vampire ex boyfriend and his loss of magick. Then he gets sloshed and makes out with someone dressed as Hercules? But why does Hercules look like a certain gay vampire he was in love with?Only a hungover, regret filled morning will tell what happened that night. Simon didn't do anything stupid... right?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sexy Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Simon Snow so I wrote this. He is the bestest boy. (Can't wait for the third book.)

Simon shifted uncomfortably in his leather jacket and white tshirt. He was forced to wear jeans, a massive belt and red LED horns to complete the outfit. The red wings weren’t hidden that night. The whole costume was built around the massive wings and not having to hide them for at least a night. Simon wasn’t going to lie, it felt nice.

‘ _B **eauty is in the eye of the beholder**._’ Penny said, spelling him to look pretty. _Prettier_ , because Penny always thought Simon was pretty. The spell didn’t change much, just changed the way people looked at him. Penny felt the need for the spell because Simon was pretty… _sensitive_ post breakup with Baz and couldn’t take a joke about anything.

‘What am I supposed to be?’ Simon had pouting as Penny put the top of his shoulder length hair into a bun and secured it with a hair tie. She hated his long hair but he didn’t want to cut it yet. It made him feel different. Not like failed the failed chosen one with no magickal powers left. Not like the overly clingy best friend to Penny. Not like the moody hormonal boy who was still in love with his beautiful ex boyfriend who he pushed away. It made him feel like Simon. Just _Simon_.

‘You are a sexy devil!’ Penny said giggling at the stupid joke, gesturing at his red wings that weren’t hidden that night. Simon couldn’t stop cracking a smile himself, it was awfully stupid.

‘I look funny.’ Simon whined resting his hands on Penny’s shoulders, who was now leaning uncomfortably close, putting kohl in his eyes making them burn a little.

‘You look hot.’ Penny said leaning back, smiling at her handiwork. ‘Almost like a gay Alex Turner.’

‘Alex who?’ Simon asked tilting his head.

‘Alex Turner. Lead singer of Arctic Monkeys?’ Simon didn’t know what the fuck Penny was talking about. He just shrugged.

Penny was dressed up as Rita Skeeter. Penny told Simon she was a journalist from a series called Harry Potter which was inspired by real magick. Apparently the author actually had friends in the magickal world and had taken interviews to ensure authenticity. Seemed like a big old fart to Simon but he didn’t argue.

She looked pretty adorable her blonde wig and pink framed cat rimmed glasses. She wore a green blouse and a matching skirt lined with fur on the edges. Very overboard, very Penny. More than anything, she looked _happy_ because Simon had finally agreed to come to the lame Halloween party with her for the first time after the whole America fiasco.

‘Wear my boots Simon! It is a must for the costume.’ Simon sighed and did as told. Penny caught up quickly and they stepped out of their apartment.

The wind hit Simon’s face, cold and soft. He breathed in deeply, loving the scent of the monsoon evening air. It smelled of something Simon hadn’t felt in a long time. It smelled of _freedom_.

That night he was just another horny university student crashing a Halloween party his best friend had been invited to. His wings were a part of his costume, didn’t make him a freak but gave him an edge. Penny had called him _sexy_ , the word sounded alien when associated with him. He decided he would just have fun that night. Him and Penny both deserved it.

After Baz moved out, things were difficult, almost miserable. If Penny was still in touch with him, she didn’t mention it. His heart clenched a little thinking about Baz. But tonight wasn’t going to be about Baz who he hadn’t seen in over five months. It was just going to be about Simon.

****

The location of the party was a massive mansion. It had three floors, a spacious porch and dramatic balcony to stare at the street from. Crowley, it made Simon catch his breath. _Wow_.

‘It is a frat house Simon.’ Penny said watching her best friend drool over an old building. ‘A bunch of boys stay together, do strange things and are uncomfortably close with each other.’

Surprisingly, it sounded perfect to Simon who was still staring with his mouth gaping open.

Suddenly the massive double doors swung open to reveal a skinny, extremely pale boy. He was wearing a thigh length Chiton with metal armor. A sword hung on his waist. The costume was scandalous to say the least. Simon looked away, blushing.

‘Come on in babies.’ He crooned walking towards them. He slung his arms around both their shoulders and beckoned them towards the loud, scary mouth of the frat house. Simon skipped in excitement.

‘I am Achilles by the way.’ He said with a straight face. Simon couldn’t hold in the giggle, Penny seemed to feel the same.

‘I am Rita Skeeter.’ Penny said. Then both of them turned to Simon expectantly.

‘I am… uh. I’m a _sexy_ _devil_.’ He said gesturing to the leathery, red wings. Penny gave him a thumbs up. Achilles was staring at his wings, then he leaned in and traced a nail down the length of his wing. His touch was ice cold and ticklish but Simon didn't wince so as to not give himself away.

‘You are the sexiest devil I’ve ever seen.’ Achilles announced and walked away, leaving Simon wide eyed. Achilles looked familiar. There was something about his pale skin and greyish lips. Almost...

Simon then spotted the bar and went to it, all thoughts forgotten.The key to dancing well in a party was to just let go, of all your insecurities and inhibitions. And to do that you needed to get sloshed. When he had magick Simon stayed off alcohol but one of the few good things about being human was drinking. He ordered an unhealthy amount of shots and a strawberry milk for Penny. Then, he got down to business.

****

Simon’s eyes were bleary when he walked towards the dancing pit. He could see silhouettes of so many bodies swaying, jumping and grinding to the music. There were so many people in weird looking costumes that nobody bothered about his wings. Crowley,it was awesome.

He began to move his hips slowly, throwing his neck back and stretching his hands above his head. The wings were dramatic enough for people to stare at him, he wasn’t sober enough to tell if the stares were of admiration or disgust. He saw people dancing in pairs and tried to spot Penny but in vain.

Simon also wanted to dance with someone. So he moved along with the beat towards who looked like Achilles or whatever his real name was. But as he got closer, he realized this boy’s build was bigger, his hair a familiar jet black color. The boy turned around. So _pretty_ was all Simon could think. His mind was blank. He could only feel the blood rush southwards as he saw the boy’s long, muscular legs. He was Hercules maybe. _Damn_.

Simon walked towards him.

‘Do you-’ he hiccuped from the alcohol. ‘wanna dance with me?’

The boy just stared at him with his jaw slack. Did Simon know this boy?

‘Sure.’ He said pulling Simon into his arms, his hands resting on Simon’s waist. Simon looked into his eyes and pushed the boy’s hands lower. Now his hands were dangerously close to Simon’s ass. Hercules visibly paled when Simon did that.

‘Simon?’ he whispered into his ear. That woke Simon up a little. This boy _did_ look familiar. He wanted to kiss him.

‘Do you wanna kiss me?’ Simon asked Hercules, who just blushed. It was so cute.

‘Are you pretending to not know me? Should I play along?’ Hercules looked puzzled.

Simon didn’t know what Hercules was talking about either but he just nodded. Then Simon leaned in, his breath smelling of bubblegum and tequila. The boy stood frozen as their mouths connected. Then he relaxed and kissed him back. Simon pulled him closer, opening Hercules’s mouth with his lips and slipped his tongue in. Simon felt like he was drowning in the kiss as their tongues moved against each other. Hercules pulled his crotch against Simon’s, grinding and moaning into Simon’s mouth. Simon gasped and felt himself harden even more.

Simon had a feeling he was going to have way more fun that night than he had anticipated.

****

Simon's stupid feeling was wrong. Blatantly so.

He thought he was in hell. It was hot enough to be hell. He was sweating all over, still wearing his stupid leather jacket, his wings had gotten cramped up from sleeping in an awkward position. The sun shone brightly from the massive window near Simon’s bed. _Wait_. It wasn’t his bed. He was in the mansion still, from the Halloween party. He slowly recounted the events of the night and couldn’t remember after he slipped his hands inside Hercules’s pants or whatever it is that ancient Greek warriors wore. But it didn’t add up. He was still clothed and nothing felt sore to suggest what he thought they had done.

He rubbed the dust off his eyes and sat up. His head was hurting enough to suggest the shots had exceeded a dozen.

Then Hercules walked in and Simon wanted to jump off the window from embarrassment. It was none other than Basilton Pitch, our friendly vampire/ ex boyfriend.

Baz, funnily enough, looked just as embarrassed. The first thing Simon had said to him after five months of radio silence was ‘Do you wanna dance with me?’ He didn’t even recognize Baz last night, this bastard. Technically they didn’t break up. One day Simon just asked Baz to leave and things had gotten so bad that Baz just agreed, no questions asked. Simon thought Baz deserved better. What fucking Simon Snow didn’t realize was Baz didn’t want _someone_ _better_ , Baz wanted a certain winged boy with curly black hair and freckles everywhere.

Baz stood at the doorway with a glass of water and some pills. Simon realized they were for him and felt even more embarrassed. He would willingly take on the Mage all over again if it meant not having this conversation with Baz.

‘I’ll leave if it makes you uncomfortable, don’t worry.’ Baz said softly. He placed the water and pills on the nightstand and turned around.

‘Did we …' Simon couldn’t bring himself to say it. Even when they were dating they hadn’t done it. Baz wanted to but Simon just wasn’t ready.

Baz stood frozen, waiting for him to finish his question. But he knew Simon Snow like the back of his hand and he knew exactly what that fool was thinking.

‘Did we… _you_ _know_?’ Simon asked again but Baz just stood there, face blank. Simon groaned, pulling his hair.

‘Did we _fuck_ Basil?’ Simon finally said, his voice coming off aggressive.

‘Nope.’ Baz replied. It bothered Simon for some reason.

‘Why not?’ He asked. This time Baz’s blank face facade was broken and he blushed. Well… something as close to a blush as a vampire can muster.

‘What do you mean _why_ _not_?’ Baz looked at Simon like he had lost his mind. Simon couldn’t help but feel offended. It was childish but that was just how he felt.

‘I mean why didn’t you want to fuck me? You did back then. Is it not allowed because we broke up or because you aren’t interested anymore?’ Simon was sure it was the latter but he asked anyway.

Simon Snow was an idiot. Baby's sexuality wasn't exactly gay. It was just _Simon_ _Snow_. Whatever sexual identification that fell under. _That_ was how much he was attracted to Simon. And Simon was the one who pushed him away anyway, where was all this coming from?

‘It is not allowed because you were wasted. It would have been sexual assault.’ Baz replied. Simon nodded.

‘So you wanted to fuck me last night?’ Baz was going to die from all these questions. He would die willingly because talking to Simon after so long felt like breathing. He needed this insipid argument with the love of his life.

‘Yes Simon. I _still_ want to fuck you.’ Baz said enunciating each word slowly. Simon then smiled and stood up. He took the pills and walked out but paused at the doorway. Baz was still standing at the same spot, wondering if this was all a fever dream.

‘Good. I’m glad.’ Simon said and walked out leaving Baz questioning his sanity.

_He was glad Baz wanted to fuck him? What does that even mean?_

Fucking Simon Snow.

Baz had a feeling Simon would come back. If not for him then at least for the frat house that he now lived in. It was actually a vampire coven. Baz himself had casted a ** _lesser you know, the better_ **spell on the house to make it less creepy and more appealing.

Seemed like the spell had worked too well after all...


End file.
